


Clint, meet Tony

by InimitableBiscuit



Series: Becoming Human, a James Barnes Diary [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Because nothing should ever be Infinity War compliant, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Filth, Ironwinterhawk, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Russo jerks, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Clint Barton, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, WinterIronHawk, followed by, such a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Everyone was out on a mission except for Tony (shut in his lab for 2 days), a slightly injured Clint and a super soldier still on house arrest.James decided that the best way to entice Tony from his science bender was to offer a threesome with his current Avenger's alert Bucky-sitter (and secret boyfriend).





	Clint, meet Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So headcanon time: _Obviously_ James would have apologised to Tony as soon as he could (either before or after CW Wakanda escape etc), he might have been punched but him and Tony would work it out with therapy and adult conversation and alcohol, boatloads of alcohol. FRIDAY would be pro Buh-key simply because he was genuinely remorseful and seemed to be good at looking after people who need it (he kept tiny ball of rage Steve alive for years after all).
> 
> My language is a mixture of US&UK spellings simply because some words I just cannot bring myself to spell the US way, sorry.

James turned his head to the blond curled up against him as he sat on the couch that lived in Tony’s lab. The man seemed fascinated by what the third person in the room was doing between James’ legs, so much so that James was forced to say his name several times before the dazed blue eyes blinked and refocused onto his face. 

“What I desire from you Clint is to tell Tony exactly what you think of him while his mouth is too occupied to interrupt.” 

James smirked as he heard a strangled grunt of objection, the vibrations running delightfully through his body. 

“Uh-uh” he said, looking down at the glaring face “You listen to Clint while you keep sucking me. If you’re good I’ll give you some fun choices after.” 

Tony moaned in a cross between pain and ecstasy as James gently stroked the side of his face with his flesh hand. Clint obeyed by wriggling himself down James’ torso until his mouth was close to Tony’s ear. He spoke in a low cadence that James could only catch snatches of even with his enhanced hearing. The word spurred Tony on, his moaning made James twitch and groan quietly as he held his orgasm back through sheer force of will. His metal hand flexed lightly against Clint’s back while the flesh one remained gently cupped against the side of Tony’s face. 

James managed to stay still when he came, releasing only a small sigh. He watched Clint’s tongue dart out to lick his lips as Tony pulled back enough to allow the last of James’ come to coat his swollen, reddened pout. Tony looked up lazily from under fucked out eyelids and Clint whimpered. James almost left it as a tease but relented after a moment. 

“Hey Clint, Tony sure looks like he needs help getting cleaned up” he commented casually, smirking as Clint launched himself at Tony’s lips who responded just as eagerly. 

The make out session in his lap made James instantly hard again but he continued to enjoy simply watching them for a few minutes before tapping Clint to get him to move so that he could pull Tony straight up his body to taste the heady mix of all three of them directly from Tony’s mouth. 

Tony’s pretty brown irises were almost lost to his lust blown pupils and his rock hard dick rubbed against James’ abs. Tony made small, urgent noises as James kissed him, making James even harder. A hand stroked James’ face and he broke the kiss to look at Clint who had sat up again. The blue-green eyes dropped to James’ lips as Clint’s head tilted in askance. James nodded and smiled in reply, making his own face more accessible whilst keeping Tony flush against his front. He tugged gently against the blond’s back with his metal hand and Clint _finally_ got with the program, surging forwards with a moan, Clint grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him like a man possessed. James allowed the urgency of Clint’s need until the whimpering noises from Tony combined with the stiffness of the man’s dick pushing into his stomach forced James’ attention back to the brunet. He kissed Tony lightly on the lips, tongue darting out to lick at them gently before leaning back with a wolfish smile. 

“Such a good boy _definitely_ gets some fun choices” he said, low and dirty. 

Tony shivered and nodded, clearly remembering that talking was disallowed apart from answering direct questions or his safe words. Knowing that he had the genius’ full attention, James made his voice deliberately seductive. 

“You can choose whatever you want Tony. You can either or both of us; you can choose hands or mouths or dicks or any combination that pleases you.” 

Tony swallowed and closed his eyes at the imagery that the suggestion had created. James smirked in victory but left his voice smooth and alluring to speak once again. 

“Take your time and then you may tell us your choice.” 

James left Tony thinking on what he wanted and turned his head back to Clint who once more fell upon his mouth with an intensity James had rarely seen matched. He had literally just got his metal hand on Clint’s dick (causing the most amazing sound to come from the man’s throat) when Tony spoke. 

“I’ve made my decision. I want you to fuck me while I suck off Legolas” 

Clint groaned into James’ mouth. James stopped kissing him so he could turn back to Tony and bestow a quick peck on the end of his nose. 

“Okay beautiful, let’s get you set up with Clint while I prep your ass for me” 

James ended up arranging Tony over the arm of the couch with Clint half under him. Before getting started, he asked a question that caused a full body shudder from Tony. 

“Metal or human?” 

“Mm-metal please. Oh god.” came the gasp. 

James chuckled, a feral, dirty sound. 

“Sure thing beautiful.” 

He nodded to Clint while he focused on rubbing both hands down Tony’s back and over his ass. Clint took the instruction for what it was and gently tugged Tony’s face from where it was hidden against his thigh to in front of his hard, twitching dick. Tony audibly swallowed. James knew how he felt, Clint’s dick was a thing of beauty; lightly curving upwards and to the left, it had a rounded head and strong vein standing out along the hard length, perfect for running your tongue along. It always smelt amazing. 

Tony’s sharp, pink tongue flickered out to touch the end causing Clint to gasp as his dick twitched backwards violently. 

“Don’t tease” admonished James, lightly slapping Tony’s ass with his flesh hand. 

Tony obediently leant further forward and grabbed Clint’s dick with one hand, slowly jacking it before swallowing him down. Clint’s head flopped backward and he lay trembling, long legs twitching as they hung over the end of the couch. Soft moans from both men filled the lab space. 

Now that both of them were well distracted, James grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous dollop on top of Tony’s ass crack. He used both thumbs to gently massage some of it around the man’s hole, softly pushing and pulling until the ring of muscle felt relaxed enough for him to coat one metal finger with the puddle of lube and slowly push it in until he felt resistance. James stopped for a moment then twisted the finger gently, still massaging Tony’s ass with his flesh hand. After a minute or so Tony relaxed again and James pushed the rest of his finger in. He rocked it back and forwards a few times, taking up a slowly rolling pattern designed to expand the muscle until it was ready for two fingers. He recoated his index finger and the adjoining one with lube and repeated his actions. 

Once James had managed to get three fingers comfortably in Tony, who was now near constantly moaning around Clint’s dick, he stopped. 

“You’re doing so good sweet thing” he said, rolling on a condom and swiping the last of the lube off Tony’s lower back to coat himself with. 

“Ready beautiful? Tap out if you need to” 

He smirked at the outraged growl from Tony (which caused an even louder moan from Clint). Holding Tony still with one hand, he guided himself slowly into the beautifully stretched hole. When he had pushed all the way in, James rested his metal hand on Tony’s bare spine. 

“Breathe for me Tony” he said, pressing down lightly so Tony had something to ground himself on. The man took a shuddering breath around Clint’s dick before jiggling his hips meaningfully against James’ groin. 

“Gonna fuck you now” 

He set to fucking into Tony, a punishing rhythm that had the other man scrabbling at the upholstery and Clint’s torso to try and stay in the right place. Clint responded by holding Tony’s shoulders as steady as possible whilst James grabbed onto both hips to hold him firmly in position. The new angle meant that James was brushing Tony’s prostate on every in stroke, he could hear it in the urgency of the man’s muffled grunts. Clint’s breathing showed that he was close too but James knew that the blond was desperately holding off for permission from him. _Such a good boy_ he thought, he decided to release him from the sweet agony. 

“Clint, my heart, come for me” 

The man arched upwards, body rigid, legs kicking against James’ side, fingers digging forcefully into Tony’s shoulders to hold him still as Clint came hard into his mouth before falling back laxly against the couch. 

Tony’s face was smooshed up against Clint’s broad chest as soon as he’d finished swallowing. James had leant further over until he was virtually over both men on the couch. He fucked into Tony so hard that it was a miracle the couch hadn’t ended up against the far wall. The metal hand crept round from Tony’s hip and one, two, three pulls had the man spilling over James’ fist, groaning as he did so. James came in response to the amazing shockwaves running up through Tony’s ass, clenching hard onto his dick. When he was able to, he pulled Tony’s limp body upwards and kissed his neck. 

“You did so good sweet thing, so good” 

He gently pulled out from Tony, smiling and disposed of the condom while still holding the man up against him. James managed to find his shirt in reach and used it to clean his hand and the other’s stomachs where Tony had covered them in come. He quietly got everyone’s pants back on and snatched up their shirts before steering a subspacey Clint and completely fucked out Tony out of the lab building and across the quad. 

It was slow getting back to their suite in the main facility; whenever James let go of Clint the man just stood smiling at the wall. He ended up carrying Tony who was so close to passing out that he was all floppy and unwieldy, head nodding and strangely silent. Eventually James managed to manoeuvre them all into his bathroom. He stripped Tony down and propped him on the shower bench with a stern order to stay awake. James turned back to regard his beautiful archer, those amazing arms were on display and he immediately _wanted_. He pushed those thoughts aside with difficulty, right now he had to focus on caring for his breakable humans. 

“My heart, take off your pants and aids, it’s time to wash.” 

Clint seemed far away in the blue foothills of subspace but he did, slowly, react to James’ instructions. James washed down Tony and then Clint with a care bordering on reverence. He wrapped them in the enormous towels from the linen cupboard in the corner of the room before giving himself a perfunctory scrub down. He never stopped the stream of soft praise for Tony, signing for Clint whenever his hands were free _my heart/so good/I love you/perfect_. 

Once he managed to move them all to the bedroom, he finished drying the other two and tucked them into bed. James fetched the pack of purple grape Powerade from his fridge and made them both drink at least half a bottle each before feeding them tiny pieces of protein bar by hand. When they were done, he wolfed down two bars and chugged a full bottle of Powerade (goddammit Clint, grape was the _worst_ flavor) before climbing into the middle of the bed. 

He immediately crawled back out of the bed to fetch Clint’s tiny purple aids from the bathroom shelf and stick them on the table closest to him. Once he was resituated, James pulled both his lovers against his chest and watched them sleep peacefully for hours. 

He woke, slightly disoriented to his old name being called. 

“Buh-key” 

He coughed, registering the warm, dead weight of the two men curled against him. 

“Yeah FRIDAY?” 

“The other Avengers are back from their mission. Captain Rogers is looking for you. Agent Romanov is looking for Clint.” 

“Thanks FRIDAY” 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, was Clint ready to be found out? He started to try shaking the man awake but, before he could, the door slammed open and the world’s worst best friend/golden retriever in superhuman form bounded in. 

“Bucky we’re back! Why’re you hiding in...oh” 

Steve had stopped halfway to the bed, his face turning crimson as he noticed not just one but two men cuddled against James. Tasha came wandering in behind him 

“James, have you seen...never mind” 

She casually headed back out, pulling an unresisting Steve with her. 

“Send him to my room when he’s up” she tossed over her shoulder, silently shutting the door behind them. 

Fuck, balls, shit, fuck. He looked down at Clint who was blinking blearily up at him. Shit that was adorable, he smiled back and mouthed _my heart_ which got him a brilliant smile. Clint fumbled up a hand to sign _my ears?_ to which James only had to flick his eyes toward the bedside table in answer. While Clint was rolling over and sorting his aids James spoke to FRIDAY. 

“How long have we slept?” 

“Boss and Agent Archer have slept for eight hours, you have slept for three.” 

“D’you want me to leave Tony for a little longer?” 

“Yes please Buh-key, he was awake for fifty-eight hours previously.” 

James nodded and resigned himself to sitting there for a while – Tony was using his metal arm as a giant teddy bear. 

“My heart.” 

Clint turned, looking shy and a little pleased with himself. It was a good look on him, James did not want to say the next part, it would wipe the happiness straight off his beautiful man. 

“Tasha’s back, she wants to see you in her room” 

All the color drained out of Clint’s face. He shook his head in denial. James tried to assure him. 

“I don’t think you’re in trouble, her face went all soft” 

Clint shook his head again. 

“Yeah, no, I’m in so much trouble” 

Clint rolled himself out of bed like a gymnast and staggered to the bathroom like a drunk, reminding James that Clint had only been on Bucky-sitting duty because of the heavy bruising to his hip from last week’s villain of the week bouncing the archer side-on into a parked car. He tried to remember if any of their activities would have harmed the blond further but he was pretty sure that he’d kept Clint protected any more pain. 

The toilet flushed and Clint reappeared and silently fished out a clean pair of sweats from James’ dresser, pulling them on with his back turned on James. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the spectacular view, I don’t know why you’re hiding from me” James drawled. 

Clint twitched, hunching further in on himself. James was going to have to be the grown-up here, ugh, he wanted to go hug the shit out of the man but he still had a sleeping genius limpeted onto him. 

“Go talk to your best friend. I ain’t gonna stop loving you ‘kay Clint?” 

“’Kay” repeated Clint in a small voice, still curled up. That would not do. 

“Can I get a kiss from those beautiful lips before you go?” 

Clint _finally_ looked round, James stretched out, flesh arm behind his head, trying to make himself look extra alluring despite his still snoring human attachment. Clint cracked a grin before striding across the room to plant a chastely loving kiss on James’ lips. James grinned up at him from the bed once they’d separated. 

“Love you my heart.” 

Clint blushed, unable to meet his eyes. The archer cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

“Thanks, I er, I like you a lot too” 

He left the room like his ass was on fire. James sighed and decided to concentrate on cuddling around Tony instead of focusing on the emotionally repressed minefield that was Clint Barton. Eh, he could do with another couple hours sleep anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Chumblr :-)
> 
> Comments welcome and will be answered.


End file.
